I wish I sob I curse A Nalu Fanfic
by xXMXx004
Summary: Natsu and co. leave Lucy alone for 2 YEARS! She finally has enough. Will her friends end this disastrous prank with a happy ending?


**Hi!**

 **I decide to make a really sad FanFic coz I wanted too but Nalu will have a little bit included and there will only be one chapter and I really wanted you guys to finish the story,so, Comment the next half and I will choose one to be the second half T_T I have nothing else to say... *awkward silence and cricket noises* OH LOOK! THERE'S A TUMBLE WEED! Having a very hyper typing moment since I may or may not have eaten 4 packets of sweets HUEHUEHUE!LET THE FIC COMMENCE!**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

LUCY P.O.V

This is the day.I have been ignored for 2 YEARS! Ever since Lisanna came back, I've been pushed to the 's nothing wrong with that though apart from the fact that I now go on solo missions. Every time I come back, I'm battered and bruised, blood dripping from every inch of my body. The only people that notice me are Mira and Levy though (A/N T^T WHAT ABOUT ME!). Today I came back with a broken arm, a sprained ankle and I was covered in blood. Like surrounded all of my body and I couldn't take it anymore. Later I know what to do. Now, I wouldn't have been noticed if Mira and Levy didn't scream. "LU-CHAN!" Levy said. Everyone turned their head to me and they all looked horrified. The only people who didn't notice was team Natsu. "LUCY! AAAAAHHHH!"Screamed Mira. This caused them to look at me. The whole guild looked at Team Natsu, who were looking at me. They HOW I'D LOVE TO SLAP THAT SMIRK OFF OF THEIR FACE RIGHT NOW! Everyone looked at the team and questioned why they smirked. "We payed a Monster to attack Lucy, though she seemed to have survived it..." Natsu said. Everyone gasped.

"So you want me dead?.." I quietly said. They looked at me with faces that said yes but their (or Erza and Gray's) said No. Gray and Erza meant No though, I could tell they meant it. I quietly walked out of the guild with a hazy view from bloodloss. I walked to my house and opened the door. I locked it and my window.I went to the kitchen and opened the knife draw. I took out the largest knife I owned. I was going to do it in front of the guild but I guess fate had decided otherwise. i tripped on my lamp wire and tripped. with the knife blade facing up. I felt the blade impale my neck. Because I was a mage, My body could hold a little longer so I opened the door. I saw the shocked faces of Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy and Lisanna.

All I could do is smile and then I closed the door locked it and depite all the banging and threats outside my door, all I did was walk to my bed and lay there. My sight had gone black but I could still hear. I heard the door smash open.' _This is it_ ' I thought. Then I heard a "LUUUUCCCYYYY!"... Now my hearing has gone... Great, I was really enjoing the...the...show? ' _I'm coming Mama..._ ' I thought before I felt like sleeping...

* * *

ERZA P.O.V

I can't believe we did that, It was such a mean prank! After Lucy's sudden departure, we followed her. I heard a clutter and a quick and quiet scream before I heard the sound of... _Impalation_...What was that? I heard a bit of a struggle before I saw Lucy at the door. I was gobsmacked. Why? She had a knife, a large knife, sticking out of her throat. Then she closed the door. I started trying to break the door. I couldn't then we all tried and managed to get through after many failed attempts. What I saw almost gave me a heart attack. "LUUUUCCCYYYY!" I shouted. I cried. I sobbed. I cursed. I wished. I wished that she was still alive. I checked for a pulse but there was none. I still had hope. She is a powerful mage. I pick her up, careful not to touch the knife and carried to the guild, sobbing all the way, with a sobbing Natsu and Gray and a cursing Lisanna. I pushed open the guild doors, not caring if I snapped them. Everyone looked at what was in my arms. I pushed past all the tables and brought her to the Infirmary. "WENDY!"I yelled at the top of my voice. Said girl came running in and started healing Lucy. All we could do was hope and in Natsu's case, tell her I loved her (A/N Natsu loved Lucy like Love Love and Erza in BFF kinda way.).

* * *

 **NOW ITS UP TO YOU!**

 **GOODBYE MY CHILDREN... COME UP WITH AMAZING ENDINGS!**


End file.
